


Poussière et Sang

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [32]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Boys in Chains, Bruce Has Issues, Dark Clark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knightmare - Freeform, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Rape/Non-con Elements, What we all wanted in the Knightmare, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Les rêves de Bruce sont de plus en plus étranges ces derniers temps.





	Poussière et Sang

Poussière et Sang

  
Le monde qu'il connaissait avait disparu. Il ne restait que poussière. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus de joie. Les survivants de la folie de Superman vivaient dans la peur et le désespoir. Même si vous aviez la folie de résister, vous ne pouviez pas sentir autre chose que de la peur. Pas d'excitation avant une mission.

  
Superman avait été le sauveur du monde, l'espace de deux ans. Il s'était fait connaître en sauvant Metropolis de l'attaque de Zod. Il sauvait des vies et était applaudit par les gens. Mais du jour au lendemain, il fut hué pour avoir sauvé la personne qu'il aimait dans le désert.

  
Lex Luthor Junior captura et tua les deux personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Superman, Lois Lane et Martha Kent. L'homme d'acier tomba dans le désespoir et la folie, avant de tuer le responsable de tout ça. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir vengeance, mais il restait d'autres criminels comme Luthor dans le monde.

  
Superman imposa une dictature en à peine un mois. Les hommes furent enrôlés pour rejoindre l'armée du kryptonien. Le monde s'écroula. Il n'y avait plus de criminels. Ceux qui osaient résister étaient traqués et exécutés.

  
Bien que Bruce savait tout ça depuis des mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas y croire. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui le manipulait, quelqu'un qui avait canalisé la haine de Superman et l'avait dirigée contre les hommes en une dictature.

  
Il n'avait pas peur de s'aventurer dehors. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, que pouvait-il perdre de toute façon ? Son seul but maintenant était de tuer Superman. Personne n'était suffisamment stupide à part lui pour vouloir le faire.

  
Il avait trouvé le minéral qui pouvait tuer Superman. C'était l'histoire d'une transaction et il ferait tomber la dictature. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de se rendre compte de la supercherie. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, et s'était fait capturé comme tel.

  
Quand il se réveilla, il était enchaîné, il touchait à peine le sol et son armure commençait à peser sur son corps. Il y avait plusieurs autres personnes autour de lui, et des soldats de l'armée de Superman. Il regarda la lumière au-dessus d'eux et ne jugea qu'il était dans les environs de six heures du soir. Il n'avait pas été évanoui trop longtemps.

  
Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa réflexion que Superman descendit des cieux et atterrit devant ses gardes, provoquant une levée de poussière.

  
Superman s'avança et utilisa sa vision thermique pour tuer les gens autour de lui, amenant des litres de sang et des morceaux de chairs brûlées partout à ses pieds. L'odeur de sueur, de sang et de chairs brûlées lui donna la nausée, mais il se força à se détendre.

  
Superman se posta devant lui, et lui retira son masque. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien pour intimider, si tant est que cela fonctionnait, que ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par la sueur. Superman lâcha le masque au sol et le regarda énervé.

  
''Elle était mon monde, et tu as osé me la prendre.''

  
Superman posa sa main sur son cœur, avant d'exercer une pression dessus. Bruce fit de son mieux pour ne pas broncher, mais quand Superman arracha tous ses vêtements, et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, il cracha une gerbe de sang sur le sol dans un petit gémissement, se mit à frémir en sentant le froid sur sa peau et les mains de son ennemi se baladant sur son corps à la recherche de toutes ses cicatrices.

  
Après quelques minutes d'exploration, Superman rentra un doigt dans l'intimité du Wayne, lui amenant des gémissements de douleur à cause de cette intrusion surprise. Le kryptonien rajouta un doigt, pour entendre plus de douleur dans la voix de son captif. Un troisième doigt cisela définitivement Bruce, qui sentit du sang couler le long de ses cuisses, quand sa jambe fut soulevée pour atterrir sur l'épaule de son tortionnaire, il dû s'équilibrer sur une seule jambe.

  
Superman esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire quand il vit la tête surprise et inquiète de Bruce, avant de le pénétrer en moins d'une seconde grâce à sa super-vitesse, le faisant crier de douleur, le sang coulant deux fois plus le long de ses cuisses jusqu'au sol. Superman enfonça sa bite plus loin dans le bas-corps du justicier, jusqu'à sa prostate, le faisant passer des cris de douleur aux gémissements de plaisir, qui affluait en masse. Superman effectua un nombre élevé de va-et-vient, alors que Bruce gémissait tout du long.

  
Superman vint en son captif après un long grognement, avant de se retirer au moment où l'orgasme de Bruce arriva. Il saisit la bite de son ennemi et la pompa, Bruce haleta et gémit dans un mélange d'inconfort et de luxure alors qu'il fermait les yeux en espérant que ça se termine bientôt.

  
__________

  
Avant qu'il ne puisse rêver de plus, il se fit réveiller par un homme en costume rouge dans un vortex spatio-temporel.

  
''Bruce ! Écoute-moi maintenant ! C'est Lois ! Lois Lane ! Elle est la clé ! Suis-je trop tôt ? Je suis trop tôt ! Tu avais raison à propos de lui ! Tu as toujours eu raison à propos de lui ! Crains-le ! Trouve-nous Bruce ! Tu dois nous trouver !''

  
Il se réveilla définitivement. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus étranges ces temps-ci. Il observa ses écrans. Le téléchargement des données de Luthor était terminé.

  
Il se renconcentra. Il avait un kryptonien à tuer.

  
Fin


End file.
